Interview with the Fruits
by Master Bleach
Summary: Ask all your burning questions to Renji and Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1

Interview with the Fruits!

Summary: An interview with Ichigo and Renji…let the madness begin!**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own Bleach.

**Normally this would be a script style Fic, but the Rules say other wise…**

* * *

In a room spacious and well lit, had 3 males, one with Orange hair, and one with Red hair and another with a normal color…black.

"Welcome to Interview with the Fruits! With me, MC, as the host!" said the black haired guy.

Ichigo & Renji: What!?! Why is it called "Interview with the Fruits?!" yelled the other two.

"You tell me Strawberry and Red Pineapple." Mc said in a dull tone.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at MC in anger.

"So with the deal I made with Rukia, you can ask Ichigo and Renji anything and dare them too!" MC said in an excited tone.

Ichigo and Renji then both asked "What deal with Rukia?"

"That in exchange for let me do this; she could get all the Chappy related items she wanted" MC said in a somewhat dull tone.

Ichigo and Renji looked shocked and then quickly got angry and screamed "RUKIA!!!"

Said Raven headed Shinigami, walked in casually like nothing was wrong. She grabbed a seat near by and sat down holding a Chappy plushy.

"What is it?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You traded us for Chappy crap" Ichigo yelled annoyed.

She quickly hit him in the head and yelled back "ITS NOT CRAP, ICHIGO!"

MC resisted the urge to just sit back with popcorn and watch the spectacle and calmly grabs some cards. He looked them over, and then looked up to Renji holding Rukia back, while Ichigo was man handling her Chappy plushy.

"Ahem." MC coughed slightly to get there attention.

They ignored him and continued their spat.

"Maybe I should call Byakuya here to"- Before MC could finish speaking, the three of them sat down quietly and looked around nervously.

"You don't have to bring Captain into this…" Renji said nervous and sweating a little.

"Now if you three don't mind, I would like to start this interview" MC said slightly annoyed.

"First question, Renji, do you like Ichigo more than a friend?" MC said with a slight twitch in his brow.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!?" Renji and Ichigo said in unison.

Rukia struggled not to laugh at the two and covered her face slightly with her Chappy.

"Answer the question Renji." MC said with a straight face while slightly laughing inside his head.

"Well…hes kinda like an annoying little brother to me…" Renji said with a slight blush on his face.

"Awe" Rukia said smiling behind her Chappy.

"Shut it" He said Embarrassed.

"Next Question, What do you think of all the IchiRen Lemons?" MC said again making a note to read all the questions before having an interview.

All three of them looked at MC with a clueless expression, Renji first to ask a question.

"What the hell is an IchiRen Lemon?" He asked confuse along with everyone else.

"I'll think I'll end this interview for now and explain it too you guys." Mc said with a smiling and nearly laughing out loud.

* * *

A few hours later MC had each of them on a computer, nearly smashing his head against the computer desks over Renji and Rukia's Technologic illiteracy, and had them each go to , then had them look under Bleach and Search for Renji and Ichigo under the M category and told them to click the first story they saw with the word Lemon in the summary. He watched as each of them slowly began to read the story and watched as their faces turned from interest to confusion, to disdain.

"WHAT THE (Censored) IS THIS!?!" Ichigo and Renji both yelled, shocked by the content.

Rukia on the other hand silently kept reading and after finishing on story, read another.

"RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" The two cried as the saw her reading a RenShuIchi Fic.

MC, unable to contain himself anymore, rushed out of the room and laughed until he fell on his ass, then he proceeded to roll on the floor laughing, finally, regaining composer, re-entered the room and instantly became confused.

Renji was reading something on , while Rukia was yelling at him to stop, meanwhile Ichigo was going on and on about something with Orihime and Neliel and Yoruichi. Upon closer inspection, Renji was reading an M rated Yuri Fic about Orihime and Rukia, while Rukia was threatening to beat up Renji. Listening closer to Ichigo's babbling, it apparently was about Ichigo reading a M rated Fic about himself and Orihime…and Neliel…and Rangiku…and Yoruichi…and Tasuki…and Soi Fon…and list went on.

By the end of the day three things became evident, that Renji and Rukia are now hooked on Fan fiction that Ichigo won't be able to sleep for days and that MC forgot to tell people to send reviews to ask Renji and Ichigo questions.

**

* * *

**

AN: Okay, ask anyone question in your review you have for Renji, Rukia or Ichigo.

**I'll have other characters come in to be vict-I mean guests and other great stuff.**


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**To anyone who reads any of my stories…**

**Sorry for the long update wait! I'm very busy this year and barely have time to focus on them properly. I refuse to post chapters not up to my usual standards…so please be patient! Hopefully by February I'll have all my chapters and stories ready to be published!**

**Finally…I made this to tie you all over, enjoy!**

* * *

Aizen: I don't get enough time in chapters…

Urahara: You get more time then me!

Shinji: …and me!

Aizen: There is a difference…I'm a sexy god…you're a moronic perverted shopkeeper and you're an idiot.

Urahara: I am not moronic!

Shinji: Hey everyone! Give Aizen the most painful and humiliating dares you can think of, bonus points if it makes him cry! *Smiles*

Aizen: …my legion of fangirls will protect me!

Hitsugaya: Didn't you read the refrigerator?

Byakuya: Unless they are reviewing or giving a dare…no fan can come here…

Soi Fon: Mainly from all the death threats…from your fans…

Aizen: My fans! Protect your New GOD! Dare them to leave me alone and worship me!

Ulquiorra: …Pathetic.

Grimmjow: Aizen's a chicken!

Halibel: …I agree.

Aizen: How dare you 3 say such blasphemous things about your God.

Barragan: But I'm god…THE GOD OF LAS NOCHES!

Ulquiorra: …both are trash.

Aizen/Barragan: WHAT!?!

Gin: Relax…you won't be hurt for a while…

Tosen: How do you know?

Gin: MC has been…murder!

Everyone: …?

Urahara: Wait…if hes dead…how do we get home?

Everyone: …crap.

Yammy: I did my job Aizen I killed QC!

Aizen: You mean MC?

Yammy: No…I killed QC!

Grimmjow: Who the hell is QC?

Soi Fon: …! *Sees QC's plushie body ripped to pieces* …*Stabs Yammy in the heart twice*

Aizen: [-_-] …overdramatic much?

Soi Fon: YOU WILL PAY!!!

[Aizen runs from a angry Soi Fon…]

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo: I'm bored now…

Uyru: You should be thankful there not another round of torture for awhile.

Chad: …yeah.

Orihime: Well we could try some the cookies I baked!

Ichigo/Uyru/Chad: …uhh…maybe later?

Orihime: Okay!

* * *

**Hopefully this will hold you over...**


End file.
